1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a strip casting plant, particularly for the casting of metal strips, especially steel strips.
The steel strips produced with the casting plant preferably have thicknesses of up to 10 mm.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
A casting plant for the casting of steel melts, in particular, is described in DE 34 23 834 C2. The molten steel passes from a supply container through a nozzle onto a continuously revolving, cooled and roller-supported belt. The solidified strip is conveyed by conveyance devices to a downstream unit for further processing, particularly rolling. The solidified strip is still relatively soft and, in any case, should not be bent immediately after casting, i.e., after leaving the revolving belt of the casting machine. In addition, considerable temperature differences between the strip interior and the strip surface still exist.